


Lost in Translation

by mattie_147



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, I don't know what this is but it's kinda funny so I'm posting it, Thoschei, best enemies, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattie_147/pseuds/mattie_147
Summary: The Doctor claims that he and Missy are ‘just friends’, but do we really understand what he means by that?





	Lost in Translation

Missy lay on the bed, wrapped in a fluffy blanket, and watched the Doctor frantically search for his clothes. He has managed to locate most of the items, but only put on his underwear and a shirt. The two things he couldn't find were his jumper and his socks, or, to be precise, one of the socks. He clutched one of them in his hand, checking the same places again and again in search for the other.

-Have you looked outside? - At first this peculiar show was amusing, but by this point Missy was rather bored.   
-I've already looked, and you've already asked! - The Doctor replied, a bit more harshly than he intended to.  
-Well, sorry. - Missy pouted. - It's not my fault you insist on throwing your clothes in all directions. Should've kicked the habit a long time ago.

The Doctor paused and frowned, staring at Missy. - How do you know it is an old habit?  
She rolled her eyes. - We lived in the same room in the Academy, remember?  
-Ah, right. - He said, returning to his search. - You know, to hell with the sock, but that jumper is a gift from Bill.  
-You will find it eventually. - Missy assured him. - I'll check for less obvious places. Maybe it's in the TARDIS.

The Doctor sat down on the bed next to her and sighed.  
-I hope so. - He turned his head towards her and smiled with a corner of his mouth. - It was worth it though, wasn't it?  
She smiled as well, bit her lip and nodded.  
-Do you want to, you know, go for another round, since I'm all lonely and, mhm, defenseless in here?  
-Well... - He slowly glanced at his wrist where his watches were and suddenly jumped up from the bed. - Five past nine! - He said. - My lecture is at nine. Not again!

Missy couldn't help but laugh as he struggled to put his trousers on as quickly as possible. She wanted to wish him a good day, but he ran out of the vault before she had a chance to.  
-Rude. - She said to herself out loud. - I'm supposed to be the evil one. 

Between practicing a new symphony on the piano and having another nap, she chose the nap. They didn't get much sleep that night after all.

***

Bill was a hundred and five percent done with her job. Not only did they force her to stay late and clean up for two days in a row, they have also decided to revoke their right to free meals. 'The food's not healthy anyway', the administrator said. 'Go out and get a salad'. She knew the ban won't stop the other girls from eating a piece or two from every meat pie they prepared, but she actually needed that job, so instead she has decided to get McDonald's instead.

She was complaining about the whole situation to Nardole in the Doctor's study, while she waited for him to show up and check her essay, and consuming her chicken nuggets at the same time. Adding another strong epithet to describe the administrator, she looked down and noticed a new photo next to the two she saw here before. It wasn't framed – just a piece of paper, face down on the table. Carefully she picked it up and laughed.

-Why does the Doctor have a photo of that woman he keeps in the vault? - She asked Nardole.  
-He has a photo of Missy? - Clearly, he was surprised as well. - That is unusual.  
-Yeah, and it's a nice one too. She looks all posh and sophisticated.  
And cute, Bill thought, but didn't quite find the nerve to admit it to herself.

-Is the Doctor and Missy together or something? - She asked.  
-No. - Nardole answered. - No, the Doctor said they are just friends.  
-Are you sure? Cause the way he talks about her, kinda too sweet to be platonic. Like, you are his friend, and have he compared your eyes to icy cold lakes lately?  
-Look, Bill, Time Lords have a culture completely different from yours. You just can't truly understand their traditions and customs! It took me years to even begin to comprehend it.  
-Sure, whatever. - Bill said, stuffing the last chicken nugget into her mouth. - Do you know if...

And she stopped mid-sentence as Missy, in a silk dressing gown, her hair messy and wet, walked into the room.  
-Is the Doctor back from his lecture? - She asked, and yawned  
Bill's eyes were round as saucers. Nardole seemed terrified.  
-Who... - He stumbled. - Who let you out?  
-Oh, he hasn't locked the vault when he left. - Missy replied, not getting the panic. - I'll be back in my golden cage in a sec, not a big deal. Ooh, are you having breakfast in here?  
-It's two pm. - Bill replied.  
-It's always breakfast when you have a time machine. - Missy said, picking up an apple pie from the table. - Don't worry, my little chicks, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm only interested in the Doctor. If he shows up, tell him I have found his sock, but not the jumper.  
-O-okay. - Nardole nodded, trying to look confident. - Now can you please return to the vault?  
-Already there. - She assured him, taking a bite off the apple pie and leaving the room.

Bill and Nardole were left there, still a little bit shocked. Bill was the first one to speak.  
-Just a friend my ass! - She laughed. - He left his sock in there. Oh my god, he read the lecture without a sock! How did I not notice?  
-You know, now that I think about it, there are two words in Gallifreyan which sound similar but have completely different meanings. - Nardole said. - One is for friend, another is for 'a person I love and care about deeply even though I hate them sometimes and who I also have intimate contacts with from time to time'. Maybe the TARDIS translates them both the same.  
-What is my life. - Bill mumbled, sipping her Sprite.

The door opened, and the Doctor peered in.  
-Have you, by any chance, seen my jumper? - He asked. - Oh, you're eating chips in here. Without me?  
But neither of them said anything.

-What? Do I have something on my face?  
-Missy has found your sock. - Bill wasn't even looking at him.  
-But not the jumper. - Nardole added.  
-Good. - The Doctor said, and left the room.

Bill gave out a nervous laugh.  
-I don't get paid enough for working here. - She said, and continued on with her lunch.

Sometimes all meaning is lost in translation.


End file.
